La résistance
by Kiri-Oasis
Summary: Todo el país ha sido tomado y dirigido por un grupo de personas que controlan la vida de las personas a cambio de comodidad y seguridad. El fascismo y la corrupción se ha vuelto más fuerte y las personas permanecen calladas y obedecen. La resistencia, un grupo de jóvenes que buscan traer la libertad de regreso al país, aparece en la capital de la ciudad, haciendo movimientos. AU


**Resumen**

 **Todo el país ha sido tomado y dirigido por un grupo de personas que controlan la vida de las personas a cambio de comodidad y seguridad. El fascismo y la corrupción se ha vuelto más fuerte y las personas sólo pueden permanecer calladas y obedecer.**

 **La resistencia, un grupo de jóvenes que buscan traer la libertad de regreso al país, aparece en la capital de la ciudad, haciendo movimientos en todos los Estados.**

 **La noche en la cual Kenny McCormick decide averiguar por sus propios ojos el escándalo en las calles, su vida cambiara por siempre al conocer al grupo de la cascara de pájaro.**

 **Advertencias:**

 ***Historia inspirada en la película "V for Vendetta"**

 ***Ningún romance especificado***

 ***Posible violencia y muerte de personajes***

 **Capítulo I**

Las calles de la cuidad marcaban las nueve de la noche. Las personas que transitaban en la vía pública se cubrían en sus gruesos, esperando cubrirse del frío de esa noche de invierno.

Sus ojos se enfocarnos en un reloj enorme colgado en el edificio más cercano. Decía la hora y bajo ese un gran cronómetro en números rojos con una cuenta regresiva ya conocida. Después de las diez de la noche era prohibido que los civiles comunes caminaran a su antojo. Los castigos de encontrarse fuera podían ser severos o muy leves dependiendo del observador que encontrara esa persona.

No tomó mucha importancia al tiempo debido a que conocía bien su tiempo. El mismo estaba medido de manera adecuada y le gustaba hacer las cosas en orden para evitar algún problema.

Entonces volteó para la siguiente esquina, más gente que se encontraba caminando sin mirarse a las caras. Esa era zona de la gente con más dinero e influencia en el ámbito político. Desde gente de familias poderosas relacionadas a los gobiernos o personas que podían gozar de sus beneficios por su gran cantidad de ingresos económicos.

Si bien no había mucha desigualdad. Siempre iba a existir ese pequeño hilo que separaba a aquellos que tenían beneficios y aquellos que no. Esa era la realidad del mundo entero y la realidad de su país. Más aún que eso, al menos no se podía quejar, no por el hecho de que no le faltara nada, sino más bien porque en realidad no podían quejarse. Mostrar gratitud y jamás inconformidad era parte de la rutina diaria.

Hace unos años que había tomado las riendas de su vida y se había mudado a la capital para trabajar en un periódico conocido. Tenía un buena paga y además de ser columnista tenía acceso a la verdadera información de varias noticias que debían ser transformadas por asuntos de "seguridad nacional". Claro que sabía muy bien que era una mentira, pero las cosas funcionaban de esa manera.

Para esa hora el ya regresaba a su hogar y por esos motivos no le importaba si pasaba frente a aquellas personas de dinero. Después de un día cansado no necesitaba falsa cortesía con un grupo de personas que se creían superiores.

El edificio en el cual vivía debía ser él segundo más alto. Él vivía en uno de los pisos más altos, pero no en el último. Buscó entre sus cosas un llavero cuando se halló a si mismo frente a la puerta de su departamento. Un lugar amplió para una sola persona, cómodo y capaz de cubrir sus necesidades. Dentro estaba más cálido que el exterior, pero por estar vacía no era del todo caliente. Perdió el calefactor y se quitó el abrigo para luego prender la televisión y atender a los canales y su programación dada.

- _Lo digo ahora y siempre lo diré. Este país ha perdurado gracias a las personas que lo han guiado. Aquellos que terminan en prisión por oponerse no son más que chiquillos que no entienden lo que los gobernantes han hecho por mantenernos a salvo de las guerras y la hambruna. El orden nunca estuvo mejor y aquellos protestantes son unos desinformados rebeldes desagradecidos. Es una fortuna que la policía local se encargara de las manifestaciones frente a nuestras radios gubernamentales._

El rubio hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué veía eso todas las noches si sabía que esa gente no hacía otra cosa más que despotricar contra los rebeldes? No tenía caso. Apagó la televisión con un sabor amargo en su boca y se acercó a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Llenó la tetera de agua y la puso en la hornilla para que calentara. Sacó una sartén y fue al refrigerador para buscar el corte de pescado que dejó esa tarde preparada antes de irse. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Un ruido parecido al de un disparo. Pensó que tal vez una fuerza policíaca intentaba mantener el control de algún intento de manifestación, pero el sonido se volvió a repetir.

Miró por la ventana y encontró el cielo oscuro lleno de colores hermosos. Un rojo intenso que se consumió y luego otro de color azul en chispas que tenían forma de círculo en el espacio.

\- ¿Fuegos artificiales? -Preguntó para sí mismo. Sintió curiosidad, no era una fecha especial, tampoco una celebración. ¿Qué significaba todo ese alboroto?

No lo pensó mucho, guiado por la curiosidad salió del departamento y busco las escaleras de incendio a un lado del edificio para subir. El aire frío golpeaba con su joven rostro, pero no le importó que el viento comenzara a calar en sus huesos con rapidez. Cuando se halló en el techo sólo le importó la cantidad de colores y ruido a sordos se escuchaban en el lugar.

Vio una pantalla grande, aquella que se encontraba en el edificio que se había construido hace unos años, cuando comenzó ese régimen, con el fin de mantener información relevante para el gobernante. Como un canal nacional. Esta vez no llevaba el símbolo del partido político, o imágenes de como su tiempo en el poder había hecho cambios. En su lugar se encontraba una cuenta regresiva, igual a la del toque de queda de cada noche.

Faltaban menos de un minuto para las diez de la noche. Así que con expectativa miró el contador. En las calles las personas habían salido únicamente en la entrada y otras observaban por la ventana. Creyó que debía ser el único idiota que salió a esa hora tan complicada a la azotea a sabiendas de que podía meterse en problemas por su curiosidad. Tal vez si se apresuraba podía llegar a su departamento y olvidarse de todo. Pero un sentimiento más grande embargo su pecho, la expectativa y la curiosidad era mucha.

El contador llegó a sus cinco últimas cifras, muchos con miedo entrando a sus hogares y otro aún con los ojos abiertos observando. Él en su lugar, observando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales apagándose cuando llegó el esperado número cero.

Entonces el silencio llegó. La pantalla se llenó de color negro y poco después apareció una persona. Su aspecto era inquietante, más que nada porque no aparecía su rostro en sí. Estaba cubierto por una máscara de un pájaro blanco, una máscara de los doctores en el tiempo de la peste negra.

- _Buenas noches, queridos ciudadanos. Lamentamos interrumpir su momento de ansiedad en vista de nuestro toque de queda bien conocido, pero ha llegado una fecha importante para nosotros. Y queremos celebrar este día con todos ustedes. En las dos restantes horas a nuestro 2 de diciembre todas las ciudades principales de todo a los Estados que conforman esta nación tendrán su cielo con centenares de chispas de diferentes colores. Cada una para celebrar la fecha en la cual declaramos, nosotros, la resistencia, que vamos a luchar por la esclavitud una vez más. Por la esclavitud de nuestros pensamientos e ideales, de nuestros principios y vidas. Habíamos dado pequeños avisos, pero esta vez no._

El rubio miró sorprendido la escena. En el centro de la pantalla se mostró la imagen de una persona de vestimentas negras, con la misma máscara del hombre que habló en la pantalla.

Desde el edificio apenas y podía verlo bien, pero podía reconocerlo. Las luces se enfocaron en él, pero permanecía quieto, como si tuviera los nervios controlados a la perfección.

- _Espero que reciban correctamente a mi más importante compañero. Él les enseñará una lección o dos._

De un momento a otro fuerzas policíacas arribaron al lugar. Se acercaron para rodear al hombre, sin embargo él lanzó algo al suelo y una gruesa cortina de humo apareció en todo el lugar.

Sintió la sangre helarse dentro de él. A unos metros de él, parado en el contenedor del agua de todo el edifico se encontraba el enmascarado. Escuchó una risa mientras se divertía viendo a los policías volverse locos con su desaparición y el humo aun cubriendo una gran parte del lugar.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, llamando la atención del recién llegado, quien lo observaba detrás de esa aterradora máscara.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! -Dijo haciendo una breve reverencia-. _Bonne nuit,_ joven. Lamento haberlo importunado, no había notado su presencia antes.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

\- ¿Él qué? -Preguntó el joven con una mano en lo que supuso, debía ser su mentón. Su pregunta y el tono sonó más inocente de lo que hubiera esperado de alguien que se divertía viendo el alboroto que provocaba.

-Desparecer y llegar aquí tan rápido. Fue... como magia.

-La magia no existe, todo lo que observas es un truco elaborado cuyo propósito es convencerte de algo sobrenatural. Cuándo crees que estás prestando absoluta atención, ya habrías sido engañado, y el truco estará hecho.

-¿Entonces eres un mago o un estafador?

-Soy un observador, en realidad.

-No creo entender...

-Es porque no estás viendo el engaño, sino el truco.

El rubio se sintió contrariado. Era tan absurdo hablar de esa manera.

-¿Todo eso que dijiste en el pantalla es verdad?

-Error. Yo no he sido quien dijo eso, pero es la verdad absoluta. Mañana verás en todos los noticieros la oleada de fuegos artificiales.

-Si iban a cometer un acto de terrorismo era mejor que no aparecieran físicamente tú no tu amigo. En este momento deben estar interceptando la señal que han usado para irrumpir en la transmisión.

-¿De qué señal me hablas?

El rubio silencio un momento.

-¿No está irrumpiendo en la señal?

-Me temo que no. Pero antes de contestar a otra de tus preguntas, no he preguntado tu nombre. ¿Me lo dirías si no desconfías demasiado de mí?

Analizó al sujeto frente a él. No necesitaba verse envuelto en un problema gracias a un lunático que apareció en la terraza del lugar en el cual residía. Pero pensó de inmediato que había sido su culpa en pro me lugar por salir.

-Kenneth...

-Bien, Kenneth-habló despacio-. No hemos irrumpido la señal. Y si quieres llamarlo de esa manera, si, cometemos actos terroristas. Pero es por una causa justa. Mientras tú y yo hablamos ellos pierden la cabeza porque no saben en donde estoy yo.

De un momento a otro saltó del tanque para quedar frente a él. Tenía su misma estatura, tal vez un poco más bajo pero no podía saberlo bien.

-Mira a las personas en la calle y en los policías. Están confundidos, tanto que no pasara mucho para que suban una barricada, si es que no lo han hecho antes. Al menos puedo decir que el inspector Broflovski es alguien muy atento y rápido. No por nada llegó a su puesto tan rápido.

-No entiendo muy bien que significa esto. ¿Tirar fuegos artificiales es una forma de celebrar su rebeldía?

-No es únicamente eso-respondió. El pico de la máscara verdad volvió al centro del lugar. El edificio que llevaba la gran pantalla tenía frente a él una estatua en honor al actual gobernante. Sintió las manos ajenas sobre sus hombros, guiándolo para que viese en esa dirección.

-¿Me acompañarías a ver este espectáculo tan gratificante, Kenneth?

No respondió. Observó el lugar con detalles, esperando a lo que el extraño sujeto quisiera mostrarle. Cuando pasaron unos segundos creyó que no iba a haber nada importante salvo el ajetreo de la policía local, sin embargo, un sonido fuerte lo hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa. La estatua de oro solito que fue elaborada en honor al gobernante volaba en cientos de pedazos.

Escuchó una risa de su interlocutor, lucía realmente feliz al ver cada pedazo caer en el suelo. El humo negro saliendo y el caos llenando cada vez más los lugares cercanos. Una escena desastrosa, una de las más desastrosas que había visto nunca desde el cambio de régimen político.

-¿Qué han hecho? -Preguntó sabiendo que esto era una grave falta-. Si esto era una broma han llegado muy lejos.

-Pero vamos muy en serio, Kenneth. Este es nuestro hogar, al igual que el tuyo y el de tus conocidos. Sólo queremos un cambio.

La policía se movilizó, cambiando su dirección a diferentes lugares.

-Creo que te he quitado mucho tiempo... Si no regresas a casa vas a estar en problemas, aún con ser incidente el toque de queda sigue en pie.

-¿Y tú no tienes miedo al toque de queda?

-El toque de queda es para aquellos que siguen este régimen. Yo voy a casa porque es mi deseo.

Afirmó con la cabeza. Debías regresar a su hogar rápido.

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Kenneth.

Dicho eso de un salto bajo por las escaleras de emergencia. Él asomó su Cabeza ligeramente, viendo a varios policías comenzar a subir. El enmascarado se deshizo de todos. Uno fue tirado desde esa gran altura, otros apuñalados y otro a cuántos terminaron en estado de inconsciencia. Vio por última vez al individuo de la máscara de pájaro y él le mostró el camino limpio.

Agradeció mentalmente a la silueta negra que desapareció como un fantasma en la espesura de la noche. Una vez que vio el lugar despejado entró a su hogar para refugiarse, cerrando la puerta con seguro para evitar cualquier problema. Si fingía no saber nada podía pasar desapercibido.

El sonido agudo del agua hirviendo lo obligó a moverse. No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, pero sonaba demasiado problemático. Ese grupo, la resistencia, se declararon enemigos públicos. Las cosas parecían comenzar tomar un rumbo extraño.

Las calles aún se encontraban ventilándose de la cantidad de humo que quedó en el aire. Las personas que habían estado observando todo desde sus pórticos entraron de inmediato cuando la policía comenzó a movilizarse. Ocultándose en la comodidad de sus hogares. La policía investigó las calles y los lugares cercanos después de cerrar un perímetro.

-No puedo creer que haya escapado-dijo para sí mismo un muchacho de exuberantes cabellos pelirrojos. Su gesto se mostraba cansado mientras recibía los informes orales de las personas que se acercaban a hablarle.

Ese tipo de percances no eran de su incumbencia, pero en cuanto se pidió buscar a los responsables, como el investigador más respetable de la ciudad, debía investigar sobre ese nuevo caso. No sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Revisó todo el lugar en el cual la transmisión se dio. No si quiera el disco con la grabación tenía una muestra dactilar. No encontraron nada, ni siquiera un cabello suelto en la escena del crimen.

Un par de locos habían hecho de las suyas y dejaron frente a toda la nación al cuerpo policíaco como un grupo de ineficientes. Y ese no era el peor de los casos, el peor de los casos era que la investigación que pasó a sus manos iba a ser directamente juzgada por el gobernante. Estaba furioso por la aparición de los terroristas. Ese par representan una amenaza. Y según los informes, tal y como prometieron, las diferentes capitales se llenaron con luces de colores en señal de una cuenta regresiva. El tiempo que iban a tomar en hacer que el país hiciera lo que ellos querían.

-Parece ser que la estatua tenía dentro pólvora y un detonador. No sabemos cómo llegó allí, las cámaras de seguridad no nos dicen nada. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en la tarde del quince de noviembre en el que la grabación sufrió una interferencia.

-¿Y qué crees que sea, Clyde?

-No estoy seguro. Aunque intentamos ver desde otras cámaras encontramos el mismo defecto. Todas ellas fueron saboteadas.

-Algún contacto interno con el personal de seguridad debe tener. Prepárelos para someterlos un interrogatorio.

-Los encargados de las cámaras ya fueron capturados.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció el pelirrojo al castaño. Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj delante de él. Era tarde, pero tenía un tiempo límite para encontrar alguna pista y no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Después de que trajeran café pudo enfocarse bien en regresar a su oficina y comenzar a armar una idea más estructurada.

Lo único que encontró en la escena del crimen fue una burla a su inteligencia. ¿Por qué el hombre que dejó esa grabación dejaría una rosa blanca a su nombre? Se estaba burlando, sin duda alguna.

Tomó su computadora portátil, buscando alguna respuesta en la búsqueda de datos, con el disco quería encontrar alguna coincidencia de la voz con la base de datos que tenía la policía. En unos segundos el resultado salió como fallido y sólo pudo suspirar con frustración. Estaba ante alguien muy inteligente sin duda alguna. Aquel que hablaba como líder y el otro que según dijo era "su compañero más importante", que parecía un mago. Aunque dijo nosotros no podía asegurar que fueran dos. Dejar una cantidad de instrumentos pirotécnicos en diferentes partes debía incluir una gran red de involucrados que se conocían muy bien. Sin duda era un grupo terrorista bien conformado y organizado cuya opción no era fallar.

\- ¿Qué piensa de todo esto, Inspector? -Preguntó el castaño. El agente Donovan lo había acompañado en sus tiempos no tan remotos cuando fueron a la Academia para entrenarse. Lo conocía bien, y aunque a veces tuviera una actitud infantil también poseía una poder analítico y una visión diferente de las cosas que lo ha cien extremadamente útil.

-En que si no soy una solución pronto mi cabeza va a ser colgada en lugar de la bandera-pronunció intentado soñar calmado, aunque por dentro pensara que sus palabras no eran tan descabelladas.

-Sin duda el gobernador Nuilim es alguien de temer. Parece que si alguien no le resulta útil termina por convertirlo en comida para sus perros-habló Clyde haciendo una mueca extraña que le causó gracia al pelirrojo.

-Al menos tu no serás croqueta de perro en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Si me llama y no regresó dile a mis padres que los amaba.

-Dudo que eso pase-habló el castaño más serio-. Eres el mejor inspector del lugar, si es tan inteligente sabrá que la investigación no va a avanzar en el caso de que te retires de ella. Has trabajado bien desde tu ascenso e incluso aún sin llegar a tus treinta eres mejor que otros hombres más experimentados.

-Ojalá tengas razón...-contestó. Su mirada esmeralda volteó a la pantalla del computador. No tenía ninguna coincidencia por el momento. Así que podía dar sus especulaciones como eso únicamente. Esperaba que los informes de otras ciudades le indicaran que eso no iba más allá de lo que podía abarcar.

-Kyle, creo que he encontrado algo que podría ser de tu interés-habló el castaño, el inspector movió su asiento para levantarse y posicionarse a un lado de su compañero. Era una cinta de vídeo de las calles. Al parecer el de una azotea cercana al edifico del canal Nacional.

Miró bien cuando Clyde hizo un acercamiento. Podía observar a aquel enmascarado bajando por una escalera de incendio, después de hacer una señal desapareció en un callejón cercano al cual las cámaras ya no tenían enfoque. Un punto ciego en la ciudad.

-¿Cuántos puntos ciegos hay en esta ciudad? -Preguntó Kyle al aire. Se lamentó de que la grabación no señalara a la persona que se encontraba en la azotea, pero tal vez si buscaba bien podía dar con aquel individuo.

-Hay que hablar con las personas que se encuentran cerca. Alguien debió haber visto a quien se encontraba esa noche en azotea. Al parecer tiene una conexión con el hombre de la máscara de pájaro.

-Esta misma noche voy a mandar a cadetes a que nos ayuden con la investigación. Tal vez para mañana tengamos algo que nos guíe a ese grupo-dijo Clyde con una sonrisa.

Kyle miró una vez más a la pantalla. Aquella forma tan extraña de moverse y actuar. Sus movimientos eran extrañamente elegantes e incluso cuando la cámara lo señaló parecía estar consciente de que lo iban a observar.

-Desgraciado...-murmuró. Esos dos individuos parecían sacados de alguna clase de teatro antiguo. Con sus movimientos dramáticos y sus máscaras espantosas. ¿Por qué usar una máscara de la peste negra? ¿Eran alguna clase de enfermos con las cosas tétricas? Incluso parecía una broma.

-Sin duda son muy extraños-dijo Clyde-, parecen amantes de obras antiguas.

-Sí... Pero no va a durar mucho, está función debe terminar.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la percha donde se encontraba su abrigo. Se lo colocó encima y tomó su celular. A su lado Clyde salió de la oficina para dirigirse a su siguen te labor, interrogar a cualquiera que pudiera ver a la persona relacionada con la resistencia.


End file.
